1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-vehicle hybrid propulsion system, and more specifically to such a system including an internal combustion engine, a double-clutch transmission and an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid propulsion systems for motor vehicles that have two separate power plants including an internal combustion engine and a source of electric power have been developed as a means of increasing fuel economy and lowering emissions on the vehicles. While these propulsion systems have generally worked for their intended purposes, there remains a need in the art for a system which improves the operational efficiencies in the drive train.